Piros
by anclyne
Summary: Ketakutan begitu kentara di wajah si pelayan setia, begitu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok familiar yang pucat, tengah tergantung terbalik dengan nadi leher tersayat. TakaShin for #HistoryEvent


Merah. Hanya merah. Likuid kental yang menetes sepersekian detik memenuhi _bathup_ itu berwarna merah. Bola mata sewarna _olive_ menatap kosong. Aroma anyir menyeruak memenuhi ruang terabai seolah biasa.

" _Saya senang bisa melihat senyum anda_."

Kehampaan menyelimuti dada setelah ia menyadari bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan besar,

—amat besar.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Piros**_

Story by anclyne

Gintama © Oom Gorilla

Takasugi Shinsuke & Shimura Shinpachi.

For #TakaShinHistoryEvent

Warn: disturbing, crime, typo(?)

a/n untuk Pipit: aku tau ini telat banget sumpah ngaret seminggu. Parah banget ya, maapkeun akuuu. Demi apa ini fanfik, ketikkanku yang ke-tiga. Karena mendadak stuck banget. dua fanfik sebelumnya terbengkalai gitu aja di tengah jalan pas udah nyampe 1k+ ;;A;;

akhirnya malah jadi ini, dan plot-nya ganti total. Sejarahpun ganti huhu maap ya. :""

Jadi,

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

[11]

Kedua mata tak berkedip saat kali pertama melihatnya. Kulit seputih susu mengundang untuk disentuh. Tidak—tetapi tidak, niat itu urung, walau suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Aku Shimura Shinpachi, tuan."

Ia tak bisa. Karena Shinsuke tahu, takdir tak mengizinkan mereka.

.

.

[10]

 _Adagio In G minor_ mengalun dari piringan hitam yang berputar. Gemericik tetesan serupa air menjadi pengiring ritual sakral. Ia tersenyum. Topeng palsu di wajah sengaja dilepas pada pada sosok yang tengah merintih pilu. Pucat memohon ampun. Tapi ia acuh, sambil menikmati anggur dalam gelas kaca seolah pemandangan di depan mata adalah hiburan paling menarik di dunia.

.

.

.

[9]

Langit malam tanpa bintang. Berselimut awan kelabu tebal. Shinsuke mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke luar jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Ia biarkan butiran salju mendarat naas di atas telapak tangan.

 _Tok Tok_

Tepat, ketika suara pintu menginterupsi momen sepinya.

"Masuk saja." Perintah tanpa memalingkan atensi pada salju putih yang turun semakin lebat.

Berderit, pintu kayu kamarnya terbuka, "Maaf, saya mengantarkan makan malam anda."

Ah, suara familiar itu spontan membuat Shinsuke begitu mudahnya berpaling. Si pelayan baru, Shimura. Satu yang indah seperti salju di luar sana.

"Letakkan saja di meja, dan tuangkan anggurnya."

Dia mengangguk mengerti, dan kesekian kalinya mata Shinsuke tak berkedip memperhatikan. Helai sewarna arang yang nampak halus, kulit bak boneka porslen, dan manik cokelat menjerat saat bertemu dengan kedua manik hijaunya. Ia ulurkan sebelah tangan, dan melangkahkan kaki perlahan—

"Tu-tuan?" Tanpa menyadari bahwa seinci lagi telapak tangannya hampir bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Shimura menatap takut-takut, sedangkan Shinsuke masih setia dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Baik."

Ketika suara pintu telah tertutup dan langkah kakinya semakin menjauh. Lagi, ia ulurkan tangan membiarkan salju di luar mendarat.

Ia sadari, bahwa Shimura layaknya salju;

Indah, namun tak dapat dimiliki—akan lenyap ketika disentuh.

.

.

[8]

Ia buka pintu besi berkarat. Berderit ngilu di telinga. Ketika cahaya lilin dari tangannya menerangi ruang gelap di depan, belasan pasang mata menatapnya ngeri, gemetar, suara jerit teredam karena mulut mereka sengaja disumpal.

Kedua matanya memilah-milih dari sekian banyak—sampai akhirnya berhenti pada satu sosok.

"Kau bawa dia, Bansai." Titah ia pada si pelayan setia. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruang gelap tersebut, menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya untuk diselesaikan.

"Silahkan menunggu, Shinsuke-sama."

.

.

[7]

Salju masih turun walau tak selebat tadi malam. Ranting-ranting pohon maple yang telah gugur daunnya, kini diselimuti tumpukkan salju. Sepanjang mata memandang berselimut salju putih. Hanya satu warna yang ia lihat mencolok di antara putihnya salju saat memandang kebun bunga di bawah jendela.

Pemilik helai berwarna hitam tengah menyingkirkan tumpukkan salju yang menghalangi jalan.

Shinsuke sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu takut memilih dia—Shimura, untuk kepentingannya. Tak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada pelayan-pelayan baru pada umumnya. Yang ia gunakan, kemudian buang tanpa perlu tahu bagaimana bekasnya.

Yang ia tahu, ia merasa akan menyesal jika melakukan hal yang sama pada Shimura.

.

.

.

[6]

"Shinsuke-sama, apa anda ingin melakukannya sendiri?"

Tanya si pelayan setia ketika ia menginterupsi gerakan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pemandangan yang berbeda." Senyum miring terulas di bibir sambil menatap sosok tak berdaya. Wajahnya lembab dan basah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Maksud anda?"

"Balik tubuhnya, Bansai."

"Ah—apapun perintahmu, Tuan."

Dan ketika si pelayan setia mencoba melalukan apa yang ia perintah, jeritan redam kembali terdengar. Tubuh lemas tak berdaya itu seolah mendapat energi untuk meronta layaknya ulat.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pisau perak berkilau di tangan ia sayat pada permukaan kulitnya.

.

.

.

[5]

Menjeda kunyahan sejenak setelah irisan daging di atas piring ia tusuk dengan sebuah garpu, dan rasa pedas merica menyapa papila lidah saat masuk ke dalam mulut. Rasa yang sedikit berbeda dari daging _steak_ buatan koki terpercaya di kediamannya.

"Ada apa Shinsuke-sama? Anda tidak suka makanannya?"

Ia melirik pada si pelayan setia.

"Tidak. Rasa ini lebih baik."

"Benarkah? Itu adalah masakkan Shimura." Sepersekian detik jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat nama pemuda itu disebut.

"Ada apa dengan koki yang biasa?"

"Tidak enak badan."

"Oh." Ia lanjutkan memakan irisan daging yang tersisa. " Di mana dia sekarang? Shimura."

"Kurasa sedang mengumpulkan kentang di kebun belakang."

"Perintahkan dia untuk temui aku di ruang baca."

"Baik. Tapi… Takasugi-sama, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Kembali ia melirik melalui ekor mata sambil meneguk anggur dalam gelas di tangan.

"'Persediaan' hampir habis. Kita akan mulai mencari pelayan baru minggu depan."

Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat jantung Shinsuke berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

[4]

Ini terjadi enam bulan lalu, ketika dokter memberinya vonis bahwa penyakit yang ia derita tak lagi mampu ditangani. Ia tawarkan berapapun nominal pada mereka, segelintir kemewahaan dalam bentuk apapun. Namun semua tak membuahkan hasil.

Ia tidak ingin mati sebelum orang itu kembali. Ia sudah berjanji padanya untuk menyambut pulang. Memberinya ucapan selamat karena telah menjadi pahlawan dalam perang.

Suatu hari, d itengah keterpurukan ia mendengar berita bahwa terdapat satu cara untuk menunda berkembangnya penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh.

Hanya dengan cara itu—cara yang amat tabu, dengan mengumpulkan pemuda di bawah umur dua puluh tahun.

.

.

[3]

Shinsuke masih fokus pada buku bacaan miliknya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar bersama dengan suara merdu yang menyapa.

Si pelayan muda, Shimura, menundukkan kepala sambil sesekali menatap dirinya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat, sebelum menutup buku yang telah diberi pembatas. "Aku hanya ingin bilang. Mulai hari ini, hingga seminggu ke depan, kau yang memasak untuk makan malam."

"Eh? Seminggu... ke depan?"

"Tidak bisa?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku kenapa hanya semi—"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja."

"Uh… Baik. Permisi."

Karena Shinsuke tahu betul pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya dari mulut Shimura.

 _'Seminggu adalah sisa waktumu_.'

.

.

[2]

Langkah Shinsuke terhenti ketika matanya menangkap Shimura tengah berdiri menatap sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung di dinding lorong. Ia tak ingin mengusik entah mengapa, hanya diam mengamati wajah sang pemuda. Menikmati waktu yang ada sebelum _salju_ di depannya lenyap.

Namun hanya sebentar baginya sebelum Shimura berbalik dan menyadari keberadaan Shinsuke. Ia terkesiap,

"Ta-Takasugi-sama! Maaf saya tidak bermaksud untuk bermalas-malasan." Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak punya keberanian untuk menatap Shinsuke.

"Tetaplah di situ."

"Eh, ya?" Spontan dia mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi bingung, sambil mengusap tengkuk yang berkeringat, bersama jantung yang berdetak cepat saat Shinsuke melangkah mendekatinya.

"Oh." Langkah Shinsuke terhenti tepat di depan lukisan. "Kau melihat dia?" Retoris.

Shimura mengangguk gugup. "Maaf, saya hanya penasaran."

"Dia," ada jeda sebelum Shinsuke menjawab. "Pemilik rumah ini." Ekspresi wajahnya melunak, ketika bola mata hijaunya menatap tepat pada bola mata merah pada lukisan tersebut.

"Pemilik? Bukankah ini rumah anda?"

"Ya. Kami membangunnya bersama, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya."

- _dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup demi dia_.

"Begitu... Dia terlihat seperti orang yang ramah—ah, maksud saya tidak terlalu mirip dengan anda."

Untuk pertama kalinya Shinsuke tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu. Karena kami berbeda ibu." Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Membuat Shimura menggaruk pipinya merasa tak enak.

"Baiklah tuan. Saya harus kembali bekerja."

"Ya."

Shinsuke masih menatap kala pelayan mudanya kembali berbalik badan.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf ini lancang tapi... Saya senang bisa melihat senyum anda." Lantas ia menunduk hormat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Shinsuke yang membeku—namun hatinya merasa hangat.

Kini ia dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit.

.

.

[1]

Hari yang tak ia inginkan tiba, pada akhirnya datang. Shinsuke sedang berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatap turunnya salju di luar ketika Bansai mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia begitu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menjawab, tubuhnya lemas seolah sel penyakit yang hidup dalam tubuhnya kembali aktif.

"Saya masuk."

Sang pelayan setia menghampiri setelah menutup pintu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Shinsuke-sama?"

"Kau sudah menemukan pelayan yang baru?"

"..Maaf. Pelayan-pelayan baru akan datang tiga hari lagi."

"Begi-"

Shinsuke memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, menginterupsi perkataan.

"Shinsuke-sama!" Bansai menatap panik dan nanar. "Anda tidak 'melakukannya' selama dua hari. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan Shimura, hanya dia yang tersisa dan anda harus secepatnya—"

"Keluar."

"Tapi Shisuke—"

"Kau mendengarkanku Bansai!"

Suara tinggi Shinsuke spontan membuat si pelayan diam, tak lagi punya keberanian untuk membantah.

"Baik. Saya akan kembali lagi nanti."

Hening. Hanya suara napas pendek miliknya yang bisa didengar. Bibirnya ia gigit keras menahan sakit. Karena pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Tidak akan bisa menyambut kedatangan dia. Maaf untuk mengingkari janji, maaf telah membuang banyak nyawa tak berdosa, namun setidaknya—

Ia tidak menyesal karena mempertahankan Shimura untuk hidup.

.

.

Ketika kelopak matanya terasa berat dan samar-samar sosok si pelayan muda dating menghampirinya, ia tahu, semuanya telah menemui titik akhir,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[0]

Namun ternayata tidak. Sosok Shimura yang datang penuh ekspresi panik bukanlah ilusi, ataupun malaikat yang tengah menjemputnya.

Tapi nyata adanya.

Semua terbukti kala ia membuka mata, bernapas dengan hidungnya, menangkap warna merah dan bau anyir. Ia hapal mati apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tubuh telanjangnya bermandikan darah. Merah tanpa celah.

"Takasugi-sama. Anda kembali,"

Ia masih diam bahkan setelah menyadari Bansai berdiri di samping _bathup_ tempat ia berendam dalam kubangan darah.

"Saya… Ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Masih diam.

"Salah satu rekan Gintoki-sama kemari dan—"

Nama itu spontan mendapatkan perhatian Shinsuke. Bansai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil menggigit belah bibir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Dia gugur."

Sesak dalam dada menyerang. Hampa, kosong. Bibirnya kelu. Kedua matanya serasa panas dan mulai mengabur, dan air mata yang menggenag itu jatuh, menyatu dengan darah.

Jadi untuk apa?

Untuk apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan selama ini jika pada akhirnya, dia yang ditunggu justru pergi lebih dulu tanpa peduli dengan dirinya yang memegang janji.

Semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

.

.

* * *

" _Tuan_."

.

.

Ia mendengar suara Shimura.

"Di mana Shimura?"

Ia masih punya Shimura.

Ketakutan begitu kentara di wajah si pelayan setia begitu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok familiar yang pucat, tengah tergantung terbalik dengan nadi leher tersayat—masih meneteskan darah ke dalam _bathup_ , tepat di atas kepalanya.

— _Tak lagi bernyawa_.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

a/n:

 _Piros_ dalam bahasa Hungaria artinya Merah.

jadi ada yang tau plot-nya diambil dari sejarah apa? www

sebernya ngga yakin juga ini masuk sejarah apa engga sih, tapi berhubung aku suka cerita tentang Elizabeth Bathory jadi ya mutusin buat ambil hehe

bedanya sih, kalo Elizabeth melakukan ritualnya pake darah gadis muda supaya kecantikannya ngga hilang. Pun latar belakang dia ngelakuin itu karena kesepian ditinggal suaminya berperang dan akhirnya gugur. :')

bakalan panjang kalo diceritain di sini, jadi mending kalo kepo sama sejarah dia silahkan search aja namanya di google /bilangajamales

terimakasih sudah baca.

Dori.


End file.
